Chasing Shadows - Pt 8 Nestled Together
by Fer8girl
Summary: Angel gets a comm from Ji, asking her to meet up on Alderaan. She's expecting her Mando friend to be in danger, but what he has in store fall way beyond what she could've imagined. Featuring Angel Revel and Ji Cadera
1. Chapter 1

Majestic, that was the first word that popped into Angel's head as they touched down on Alderaan. Between the lush forests and stately mountains even Alderann's scenery reeked of grandeur. She didn't visit very often, but when she'd gotten a mysterious message from Ji she found herself rushing to the stately planet.

 _Need you to come to Alderaan soon._

 _Yours, Ji_

The cryptic comm made her heart pound with worry, wondering if her Mando friend was in trouble. So she'd had Asme and Yen set course for Alderaan, telling them that the Order was asking her to check on a diplomatic situation. The whole journey she kept re-reading the comm, noticing that her eyes always focused on the words ' _Need you_ ' and ' _Yours_ '.

"You've got the look again," Asme stated while he docked _Serendipity_ and she glanced up in surprise.

"What look?"

"That one you get after taking those long, private comms in your quarters." Yen joined in with a laugh. "The one I'm sure I get around Roxy... or Asme gets around _Svet._ "

"Hey!" protested the Cathar pilot. "I am not infatuated with my speeder."

"Could've fooled me. The way you whisper sweet nothings while you polish her," Angel teased.

"Oh no, don't try changing the subject," Asme countered. "We're talking about you and the starry-eyed look you're currently sporting. Why are we on Alderaan?"

"I told you," Angel sighed. "The Order has me on a..."

"Diplomatic mission," finished the three together, before they all started chuckling.

"She's sticking to her story," Asme said to Yen as he rolled his eyes, but the towering blonde just gave Angel a sympathetic smile.

"Then we should respect it."

"Thank you." With _Serendipity_ finally settled Angel got up and gave the slicer a hug. "I know you guys mean well."

"Of course we do, you're our friend." Yen waited until Angel released her, then gave the Jedi a pat on the shoulder. "Should we stay here while you go handle the 'mission'?"

"No." Angel laughed. "House Organa is allies with the Republic. I'm sure if you tell them you're accompanying a Jedi they should take care of you."

"I hope 'take care' means 'food and entertainment', not 'throw them in the dungeon'," Asme grumbled and Yen shot him an exasperated look.

"We'll keep our comms handy in case you need us." Patting Angel's shoulder again Yen looked meaningfully at her friend. "You will comm, right?"

"If it comes to that," Angel assured her.

The three grabbed their gear and speeders then, after a quick round of hugs, Asme and Yen took off towards House Organa. Angel waited until they were out of sight before heading to a discrete shuttle-pad. Ji had sent coordinates for where he wanted to meet her and when she gave them to the droid she discovered they were for another shuttle-pad deep in the Juran Mountains. Whatever you've gotten into Ji, I'm coming, she thought.

Apprehension built in her the whole ride, making it difficult for her to appreciate the scenery. She kept wondering if something was wrong; what could have him calling a Jedi when he had his clan to help him? Her stomach filled with dread and she barely waited until the shuttle landed before leaping out.

She walked to a mailbox, trying to look casual even though she felt flutters of apprehension in her chest. Where is he? she wondered, her gaze darting from the nearby vendors back up to the shuttle-pad. Pulling out her comm unit, she contemplated trying the frequency she had for him when two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Gotcha!"

A male voice laughed in her ear a split second before her training and instincts took over and she spun in the firm grasp. Her hands thrust out as she Force-pushed her assailant and sent him careening backwards. Tripping over his boots he landed hard, arms and legs sprawling and his nerf-hide coat fanning out behind him. The broad-brimmed hat he wore fell off, revealing a shock of shaggy dark-brown hair and bright - if not rather stunned – blue eyes.

"Jicoln," she groaned and shook her head.

"Ain't you gonna help me up?"

"Just let me pull my skin back on," she retorted dryly. "Seems someone felt the urge to scare me out of it."

He let out a peal of hearty laughter and she started to chuckle herself as she reached down for him. He was upright in an instant and moved towards her like he was going to give her a hug, then paused.

"I'm going to hug you now." He raised his hands while his eyes twinkled at her. "Figured if I give you fair warning this time you might not knock me on my ass."

"Get over here," she giggled before he swept her into his arms and she heard him sigh deeply as he buried his face into her shoulder.

They had been comm'ing regularly but hadn't seen each other in awhile. She wasn't sure why but he seemed... bigger? It was hard to put her finger on it, but his shoulders felt broader and his arms stronger. Must be her imagination, she thought and leaned against him. He rocked with her for another moment, then stepped back and she could sense his reluctance to let go.

"Can't believe you're here Missy." He raised one hand close to her cheek but stopped just short of touching, and dropped it to her shoulder. "Bu'nas'a, it's good to see you."

"Good to see you too." She grinned up at him. "And good to see you're not in danger."

"Danger?" He seemed confused. "No, I'm not in..." Then like the sun emerging from behind a cloud, understanding dawned across his face. "Is that what you thought? And you were rushin' here to rescue me?"

Slinging an arm around her shoulders he pulled her towards a nearby speeder with a chuckle. "No danger, Missy, just thought you like to see..." His mouth snapped shut and he winked at her. "Well, that part's the surprise. But it's nice to know you'd drop everything to save me."

"I wouldn't try testing that theory after what you just pulled," she teased.

"Even if I bribed you?"

He pulled his arm from her and fished around in a pouch at his belt, retrieving a small packet. Before she even opened she knew what it was, the rich fragrance was a dead giveaway. "Uj cake!" she exclaimed, then bumped him with her shoulder. "Ooh Ji, you know me so well."

"I can only hope," he said as he pressed the packet into her hands. His fingers lingered on hers and she thought she saw a wistful gleam in his eyes before his usual grin returned. "And there's more where that came from. Now let's get goin', you're not gonna wanna miss this."

"Miss what?" she asked around the bite she'd popped in her mouth as he tugged her to his speeder.

"All in good time," he replied as he helped her onto it, then settled into the seat in front of her.

He took off like a flash making her wrap her arms tightly around him. She suspected that was his intention, and every time he rounded a curve or sped up she squeezed a little harder, feeling a surge of happiness rush from him. It resonated through her as high-pitched and trilling as a bird's song and she nestled into him enjoying the sensation.

It was easy to lose track of how far they'd gone, passing through woods and up winding mountain paths. The view was exquisite, and it didn't escape her how she appreciated it more now that she knew Ji was safe. After another turn up an almost-hidden path, they came to a clearing with a field-stone house on one side and what looked like a barn on the other. Ji slowed to a stop, then climbed off the speeder with a stretch and happy sigh.

"We're here," he stated as he helped her up.

"And where is here?"

"Ta'hyapr, 'The Sanctuary'," he said.

"Sanctuary for what?" she asked and he grinned at her.

"Watch."

He let out a piercing whistle, then called out "B'ami'r! Olar, olar!" His wild shout echoed through the clearing and it wasn't long before several warbling hoots answered it. "You might wanna stay close," he warned, pulling her near as loud rustling came from behind the barn and two long reptavians appeared.

"Are those varactyls?" she gasped in shock. She'd seen a few of the beasts before but never this close... and never heading straight at her. Unsure of what to do she edged closer to Ji and heard him chuckle as his arm curved around her waist.

"Don't worry Missy, they're sweet as sugar. Just a bit pushy is all."

For some reason his warm breath in her ear made her shiver, but she tried ignoring it, focusing instead on the large feathered reptiles walking to her and Ji. Both were beautiful creatures, one smoky-blue with a feathered frill in shades of violet and indigo, the other deep lavender, its purple feathers tipped with vermilion. They were smaller than the ones she'd seen before, they only came up to her chest as opposed to rising above her shoulder.

They looked at her intently, swiveling their heads, then pushed their way to Ji vying for his attention. "Crita, down girl, we have company," he scolded laughingly as the blue one licked him. "Manners Cti'nida," he said as the lavender one bumped Angel with her head, nudging the Jedi aside until she had insinuated herself between the couple.

All Angel could do was stand back and giggle as the creatures fawned over Ji like a couple of puppies greeting their master, and slurped him with their agile tongues. "Dagina," he said as he gently pushed on their beaks. "Dagina," he repeated when he lifted his hands. They stayed put, and he winked at Angel.

"You wanna make friends? Offer 'em some of that uj'alayi."

Curious, she pulled it out and the scent of syrup cake filled the air. The varactyls' heads whipped around as she broke off two chunks, tentatively holding them out. The next thing she knew they were lapping the bits of cake from her fingers, then snuffling her, searching for more.

"Alright you beggars, pabida." Their feathered frills flattened as they both turned to Ji, looking dejected. "Go on now," he said firmly and they slunk back to the stable.

Ji smiled proudly at Angel, his eyes searching her face. "So what do ya think?

"I think they're wonderful," she replied honestly and he let out a relieved sigh.

"I was hoping you would. Cti'nida gets kinda' bossy, but Crita is a doll. All in all most of the preen is pretty easy-goin'. Been raising them by hand for some time now and..." Suddenly he pressed his lips together, blushing as he bit back the rush of words, then he took a deep breath. "I'm glad you like 'em Angel."

"So is that why you brought me here, to show off your babies?" She smiled brightly and he seemed temporarily dazed, but he grinned back when he recovered.

"Exactly."


	2. Chapter 2

He grasped her hand, encouraging her to jog to the barn with him before stepping inside. Bigger than it looked from the outside, it was also warmer and more humid than the cool mountain air surrounding it. Ivy lined the walls and it smelled like overturned soil, a healthy, nurturing scent. So much life, she thought, overwhelmed by how strongly the Force flowed in the building and she squeezed Ji's hand tightly. "What is this place?" she whispered reverently.

His grin softened. "The nursery."

The nursery, she thought in awe as Ji led her past several roomy stalls. Two had feather-lined nests of moss and mud, and one contained an aqua female who raised her head to hoot in greeting before laying back down beside her eggs. Angel paused for a moment, tempted to step closer, but Ji tugged her hand again.

"Someone I want you to meet," he said as they entered the stall occupied by a silvery-blue female whose frill undulated with pink-tipped green feathers.

She raised her head immediately, warbling softly to Ji, and there was another soft hoot, deeper than the others Angel had heard. She looked to the corner of the stall watching a shadow shift among shadows. A second varactyl emerged, so dark it blended in with wall. Not as big as the silvery one, it approached Angel slowly, its stance protective.

"Pakod Tkiriyr, pakod."

At Ji's low murmur the dark varactyl surged to him enthusiastically, bumping him with its beak and he started laughing again. His laughter was echoed by quiet chirping as a miniature, pale-blue varactyl scampered from behind the female, prompting a gasp from Angel.

A second came out, sparse quills jutting from its skin where its feathers would grow in and Angel dropped to her knees on the moss-covered floor. They glanced at her then to the female, who let out a warble that sounded for all the world like a chuckle to the Jedi, before rushing to her. They scrabbled over her lap, their tiny tongues darting out frequently, tasting her skin and making her giggle as Ji sank down beside her.

"Verd likes you, for her to let her hatchlings go to you so soon."

"Verd?"

Ji indicated the silvery-blue female with a nod. "Means 'warrior'. Now Tkiriyr over there." He pointed at the dark varactyl who'd gone to lay by the female. "He bides his time, waits until he gets a better idea of what you're about." Ji winked at Angel. "But I'm sure once he sees his mate is alright with you, he'll come around."

Suddenly Ji looked around, seeming puzzled. "Now wait a sec..." he muttered, "Only two? Weren't there?" He stood carefully then checked the nest and shook his head. Walking over to Verd, he stroked her beak consolingly. "Sorry girl, it's alright."

He looked over at Angel and she noticed the grave look on his normally cheerful face. "One of the eggs didn't hatch with the others," he explained. "Not a good sign."

Angel gently dislodged the squirming hatchlings and headed to the nest to see for herself. Hoping Verd wouldn't mind she touched the lone egg. It felt stuck, teetering on the edge of something she couldn't name.

Remembering the scintillations in the Force she'd felt when they'd entered, Angel closed her eyes and reached out to them. Vibrations filled the air like plucked strings, tight and buzzing from the hatchlings, deeper and more steady from the adults. Ji was an ocean of emotion, warm and inviting, and she swallowed hard to concentrate as she touched the egg again carefully.

Inside was minute humming, a weaker version of the siblings circling her feet. She latched onto it quickly, wrapping it in her own energy field like she did when she healed, then tugged it forward. It felt was like she'd thrown a lifeline to someone and now was using it to guide them. As the energy grew stronger, quiet skritching started coming from inside the egg.

She could hear shuffling then felt a nudge of a beak at her elbow, but didn't let it distract her, instead focusing on the life she was coaxing. When she heard a faint peeping she finally opened her eyes. The scratching got louder and cracks emerged in the surface of the egg , soon a small hole appeared. A hand dropped on her shoulder and she looked over, not surprised to see Ji standing beside her, an astonished grin on his face.

"He's good now," she stated

"Don't know how you did that Missy," he said, "But I'm grateful. Think we all are."

A beak nudged her elbow again and she turned to see Verd bumping her, her violet eyes shining. Angel reached up stroking the soft frill while Verd leaned into her hand, then the varactyl touched the egg with her beak as if to encourage the infant.

Angel took a few steps back, watching as the hatching broke free, then sat on the mossy floor while the mother and baby bonded. Ji sat close beside her and the other two hatchlings took turns sliding into their laps, seeming to enjoy the attention.

"Are they Force sensitive?" she asked and Ji shrugged.

"They might be, since none of us are we don't know for certain." He chuckled softly as one of the hatchlings nibbled his fingers. "Ma lucked into her first one, Mesh'la, years ago. The preen grew from there. Oh, since Ma couldn't find an official term for a group of the beauties she figured 'preen' was as good as any."

Looking down at the vibrant hatchling already grooming itself in her lap, Angel nodded and laughed. "Seems appropriate."

Dozens of questions tumbled though Angel about the farm and the creatures flourishing on it, but it felt like the wrong time to ask. The moss-lined stall was too tranquil to disturb with chatter, the air filled with the quiet noises of a family coming together. The third hatchling finally made it out of the nest, joining its siblings as they explored their environment, stumbling over her and Ji's legs where they sat together.

Out of curiosity she closed her eyes, feeling for the ripples she'd sensed earlier. The hatchlings' energy still hummed playfully and Verd's shone like a bright gem. Definitely Force Sensitive, Angel thought. But it was Ji she kept being drawn to. His emotions ran deep, but were tightly restrained by something. Whatever held them trembled like the surface of a water droplet, quivering with tension. She felt like it'd only take a light touch for the barrier to break and was tempted to reach towards it.

"Angel?" Her eyes sprang open at Ji's voice, husky with concern. His wide, worried eyes filled her vision as he laid a hand on her leg, shaking it gently. "You were startin' to lean, wasn't sure if you'd dozed off."

"Oh," her throat felt thick as if she'd indeed been asleep and she had to clear it. "No, I was just enjoying how peaceful it is here."

"Good." Relief replaced the worry, glowing bright in his gaze despite the waning light in the stall. "So how long can you stay?"

"Uh..."

The surge of emotion that the innocent question carried had her tongue-tied. "Uh..." She tried again, but it was hard with the warmth of his hand covering hers, warmth that matched the heat flowing to her chest when she noticed Ji had ducked his head down, trying in vain to hide his blush. "What time is it?"

"Not sure," he admitted. "But the sun's goin' down. Not safe to travel the trail in the dark." He raised his head and hope shone on his face. "'Course, you can stay. I could show you the main house. Bet Ma's got a fresh batch of uj'alayi in the kitchen."

"Bribing me again?" she teased and he chuckled with her.

"Maybe a lil'. What do you say?"

"I..." Biting her lower lip, she winced before reluctantly saying, "I can't."

"Oh."

The air was heavy with their mingled disappointment, and she placed her free hand atop his. "I'd love to stay, really Ji. It's just Asme and Yen are waiting for me. If I don't return tonight they'll worry."

He gave her a small smile, but stood and helped her up. "No, it's alright. My fault. I should've given you more info. Let you know, well..." He ducked his head again and she stepped closer to hug him.

"You were trying to surprise me," she said as she rubbed her cheek on his chest, then gazed up at him. "I'm glad you invited me."

His smile widened as he brushed his knuckles along her jaw. "Me too Angel. Now let's get you back."

After she ruffled Verd's frill one more time and patted the hatchlings, Ji grasped her hand and took her to his speeder. She could see a light flickering in the window of the house, beckoning her, and for a moment she wondered if she could comm Yen and Asme, tell them she'd be another day. But as beguiling as the prospect was she knew it'd raise too many questions, so she settled back behind Ji, wrapping her arms around his solid body.

He raced like the wind through the woods as she clung to him, keeping her eyes closed for most of the ride. With her ear pressed to his back, she could hear his heartbeat quicken when she tightened her hold, and when her hands migrated under his coat for warmth she thought it would thrum free of his chest.

By the time they returned to the small outpost dusk was settling over it on velvet wings, and the streetlights were beginning to glow. But even when the speeder halted she was hesitant to release Ji. One of his hands covered hers, and she sensed the same hesitation in him as his thumb caressed her knuckles until, with a heavy sigh, he dismounted and assisted her up.

"Well," they said simultaneously and instantly started laughing.

"You first," she prompted and he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Well, I was just gonna say how nice it was having you here," he glanced down at his hand holding hers. "Just too bad I couldn't give you the grand tour."

"It'll give us something to do the next time I visit."

His smile widened at her words and he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles again. "The next time you visit, I like the way that sounds."

She moved towards him for their usual hug, but when her eyes caught his she stopped. Uncertainty fluttered across his face as he leaned in, while hope flickered in his eyes.

"Not really sure how this goes." His admission was a rasp as his lips dipped down to a whisper from hers, so close she could see the cobalt striations in his eyes. "Angel," he sighed, "I'd really like to, I mean, would it be alright if...?"

His mouth hovered just out of reach as if waiting for her consent, and together they hung suspended on the brink of touching. She felt herself drawn into his gaze, raising to her toes, and running her hand up over his shoulder. Her eyes focused on his then drifted shut as she closed the gap between them, sweeping her mouth across his. A faint murmur hummed against her lips as one of his hands caressed the side of her throat, the warm, work-roughened skin making her shiver.

As delicate as fine crystal, the kiss burst like a bubble between them, light at first then sending a lingering heat through her. She pressed her lips more firmly to his to prolong the gentle touch, and delight flared in her when he pressed back, his fingers clenching on hers. No demands, no rushing, it was a kiss full of tender promises, sweet and reassuring. Even when they finally melted apart their mouths stayed close, softly brushing as they shared breaths until she reluctantly pulled back and met his dazed eyes.

"Bu'nas'a," he exclaimed quietly and she giggled.

"That's good right?"

"Very good," he assured her, then took both of her hands in his. "When will you return?"

"As soon as I can."

He walked her to the shuttle and touched her fingers to his lips before helping her in. "You know I'll be counting the minutes."

"I believe it."

And she did. There was something about Ji's steadfast nature that told her he'd mean every word he'd say to her, and the knowledge soothed her. Still clasping his hand, she smiled playfully at him as she raised it to her mouth, placing a kiss in his palm and saying, "Hold on to that?"

A wide startled grin spread across his face and she knew he was remembering when he'd said the same thing to her, but he held the hand to his chest and nodded. "Ner ijaa."

She signaled the shuttle droid to take off and as it lifted she glanced back at Ji one more time. He was still grinning, giving her a quick wave while still holding his hand to his chest. She waved back then snuggled down into her seat to avoid the bracing wind.

The day's events played through her head, and the more she thought about them the giddier she felt. Just thinking about Ji made her feel bouyant. The rest of the ride breezed by and she was still elated when the lights from Pallista Spaceport came into view and as she disembarked the shuttle and headed to House Organa.

It looked like the Organas were having a small soiree - though small for them meant about fifty people – with a sumputious banquet and dignified music. Asme was engaged in an animated conversation with several young nobles, while Yen stood to the side holding a plate heaped with delicacies.

"There you are!" exclaimed Yen as soon as she caught sight of Angel and headed straight to her. "The Organas have been wonderful hosts, welcomed us right in when we told them we were escorting a Jedi. Of course they want to meet you but..." Yen's words stopped short as if cut off and she smiled slyly at Angel. "What have you been up to today? You are _beaming_."

"Am not," Angel protested and tried stifling her grin, but it kept tugging at her lips.

"Yes, you are," replied Yen as she nodded approvingly. "Care to enlighten me?"

Angel opened her mouth and shut it just as quickly. Today confirmed something she'd started to suspect, that her feelings for Ji were changing from friendly into something more. She would love to share that with Yen, but she was still sorting out her emotions, emotions the Order claimed she shouldn't encourage.

"Ask me again some other time," she told Yen, who nudged her gently.

"Holding you to that," the tall blonde said, "Not to put a damper on things but we got a comm from the Order. They want you to head to Coruscant soon."

Coruscant? That surprised Angel, she wasn't summoned often. "Guess duty calls."

"Yup, no rush though." Yen shrugged then indicated to Asme with a smile. "Our buddy there has been having a blast. Don't think he'll want to wait to make another visit."

Thinking about her own reasons for wanting to return Angel started grinning again and sighed. "Me neither."

* * *

 _ **Mando'a translations**_

 _Ta'hyapr - The Sanctuary_

 _'B'ami'r! Olar, olar!' - 'Girls! Here! Here!'_

 _Dagina – Settle_

 _pabida – get_

 _uj'alayi – rich, sweet syrup cake_

 _pakod - easy_

 _Verd Warrior_

 _Tkiriyr - Spirit_

 _Cti'nida - Dazzle_

 _Crita – Shine_

 _Mesh'la - Beautiful_

 _bu'nas'a -damn_

 _Ner ijaa – my honor_


End file.
